


Laced

by RageKiss



Series: The G3 Corsetry Series [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Corsetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageKiss/pseuds/RageKiss
Summary: Geoff has bit of dress-up fun with Gavin.(Archived from a previous posting on Tumblr.)





	Laced

Bracing against the doorframe of Geoff’s closet, Gavin fought to control his breathing as an unsettling anticipation settled over his slender frame. His fingers clenched around the door jamb, his knuckles bone-white. Geoff’s hands roamed over Gavin’s bare shoulders and throat, brushing the sandy-colored locks from the nape of the boy’s neck before he placed a kiss there. Gavin shuddered as he felt Geoff’s lips press gentle and cool against his flushed skin.

Observing the tremors that seemed to course through Gavin’s body as the boy stood naked, except for a pair of black briefs, in the closet doorway, Geoff smiled. He knew it would be useless to tell Gavin to relax or that he should not be nervous. The younger man was always skittish when trying something new, no matter how much he would eventually grow to enjoy the experience.  

“It’s not going to hurt,” Geoff assured, bringing a swathe of fabric around Gavin’s waist.

Gavin swallowed involuntarily, his eyes shut tightly as the silky material rubbed against his body as Geoff arranged it in the correct position. Corsetry might not have been a new adventure for Geoff, who had years of practice assisting Griffon, but Gavin was having second thoughts as the older man locked the front closures into place.

“There,” Geoff spoke softly, taking a moment to admire how the pear-hued satin and silk complemented Gavin’s tan skin. “I’m going to do up the laces. Try to remember to breathe.”

Gavin felt one of Geoff’s hands on his hip, even though the thick boning of the corset, and almost stumbled backwards as the laces were given the first firm tug. Gavin gasped when the sides of the garment began to squeeze him as Geoff’s nimble fingers worked through each rung of the leather cords that crisscrossed up the younger man’s back. Every so often, Geoff’s hands smoothed down Gavin’s sides, both to comfort him and make sure nothing was out of sort with the corset’s shape.

“How are you holding up? Are you going to faint?” Geoff teased as he reached the center laces.

“I’m fine,” Gavin replied, though his voice was somewhat unsure. His chest and abdomen felt constricted as he breathed deeply, yet it was far from uncomfortable.

Geoff admired Gavin’s attempted stoicism. “All right, one last pull.”

Gavin bit his lip as the corset drew impossibly close, the boning perfectly moulding along his ribs. The heady sensation of being at once restricted and free as Geoff knotted the laces caused Gavin’s knees to buckle momentarily. Geoff’s strong arms wrapped around his middle, supporting him.

“Easy, baby.” Geoff kissed Gavin’s shoulder. Once Gavin could stand under his own power, Geoff instructed. “Turn around.”

Gavin nodded, letting go of the door jamb and turning slowly, his arms stiffly at his sides. The top of the corset ran under the curve of Gavin’s pectorals, framing the narrow expanse of his chest. The fabric of the corset was the color of ripe pears, a fair match for Gavin’s eyes in the right light, and swirls of pale cream embroidery decorated its satin surface. Geoff found himself struck speechless by how gorgeous his boy was.

“It looks stupid, doesn’t it?” Gavin muttered, his face growing hot in embarrassment. Instantly self-conscious, he patted at the front of the corset hesitantly.

When Gavin tried to open the front closures, Geoff snapped out of his lust-induced stupor and stopped him. “You’re beautiful, baby boy.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Blokes can’t be beautiful.”

Geoff dragged the reluctant younger man to a nearby mirror. Gavin’s gaze did not immediately go to his own reflection, but, when it did, he scoffed and quickly stared at the floor. “You see? I look ridiculous.”

“I don’t think so,” Geoff responded, resting his chin on Gavin’s shoulder, his arms once again twined around the boy’s waist. Geoff’s erection, trapped within his jeans, pressed against Gavin’s backside. “My cock doesn’t think so either.”

“I’m all hairy and gross.” Gavin’s hands fluttered around nervously as though he could make the reflection disappear from his sight with his motions. He gestured to the abrupt dip in the boning where the corset was situated over his waist and then made an hourglass shape in the air with his fingers.  “It doesn’t fit the way it does on Griffon.”

“That’s because  _you’re_  shaped differently than Griffon.” Geoff shook his head, holding back a sigh. “I didn’t want to dress you up to make you look like a girl.”

“Y-you didn’t?” Gavin sounded genuinely surprised, glancing over his shoulder.

“Has all that hair product seeped into your brain?” came the older man’s response as he turned Gavin to face him, cupping his face and letting his forehead rest against the boy’s. “I love you, baby, with your little chest pelt and your skinny body and your goofy face.”

Gavin pouted. “Not exactly making me feel better, Geoffers.”

“I know I can’t make you see what I do, but I hope one day that you will,” Geoff said, kissing Gavin’s lips gently.

Letting his hands rest on Geoff’s shoulders when they broke the kiss, Gavin smiled. “Let’s not get soppy.”

Geoff gave Gavin’s bottom a playful slap. “Well, I suppose I could always fuck you into the mattress for good measure. How’s that for soppy?”

“Coming from you? Still pretty soppy,” Gavin replied and then squeaked as Geoff hoisted him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry.

After settling Gavin on the bed, Geoff crawled on top of the younger man, kissing and nipping at his jawline, as Gavin’s hands threaded through his hair.

With a small smirk, Gavin mumbled, “You can’t fuck self-esteem into me, you know.”

Geoff, after gently biting down on the juncture between Gavin’s shoulder and neck, responded with a smirk of his own. “I’m willing to give it a shot.”


End file.
